


L-O-V-E

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [89]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your best friend confesses his love for you. Inspired by the song “L-O-V-E” by Nat King Cole
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 8





	L-O-V-E

_**L-is for the way you look at me** _

You held your hand over your mouth as you tried to keep your drink in your mouth. Sam’s joke was just too funny and he just had to tell it while you were taking a sip from your drink. With your hand, you slapped Sam’s bicep, making him laugh even more. 

Across the room, your eyes met with Bucky’s. His eyes were soft and filled with affection as you smiled at him. He gave you a wink which made you giggle. Your attention was then called back to Sam as he was trying to recall something that happened a few missions ago. But Bucky’s eyes never wavered from you. You had his attention 100% throughout the night, and nothing could waver it. 

Whenever Bucky looked at you, there was a flutter in his stomach that he relished yet cursed. You were his best friend and he shouldn’t be feeling this way…but he just couldn’t help it. 

_**O-is for the only one I see** _

You and Bucky were undercover at the MET for a special Egyption exhibit. Word had got to you guys that someone was planning on kidnapping the Egyptian ambassador that night. So there you were, dressed to the nines. You were currently making small talk to a man whose eyes wandered over yout form a lot. Bucky wanted to punch his teeth out. 

“Well hey there, handsome,” a tall, leggy blonde stood in front of Bucky, blocking his view from you.

“Um, hello,” he mustered out, eyes darting back to you and Mr. Wandering Eyes.

“So, you seem kinda bored here, I was thinking we could go somewhere else and have a little more fun?” she placed a well-manicured hand on his bicep, slowly rubbing up and down. 

Bucky kept moving his head left and right, trying to keep his eyes on you. He got a glance of the man’s hand on your hip and you immediately ripped it away. 

“Sorry, ma’am, I gotta go handle something.” he swerved around the blonde, pushing through groups of people to get to you, “Right behind you, doll, a champagne tray,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Right on cue, you turned around, bumping into the young man with the tray, “You idiot!” you yelled, grabbing the attention of the people around you. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t-” the waiter went to grab some nearby napkins, but Bucky swooped in.

“I got it, kid.” he offered his hand to you, “Let’s get you change, doll.” 

You took his hand, feigning a sorry expression to Wandering Eyes, “I’m sorry. I should go. Thank you for your company!” You and Bucky wandered to another exhibit room. You shook everything off, “Ugh. Disgusting piece of shit.”

Bucky chuckled, “I knew you’d be able to handle it, but you looked like you ready to punch him in the face and that would’ve been no good.”

You pouted at him, “You’re no fun.” You swipe a stray strand of hair out of your face, “But you really didn’t need to interfere. It looked like you got the attention of that pretty blonde, should’ve went for it.”

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “Nah. She’s not really my type. Besides, I only got already got a girl.”

You snorted, “I don’t count, Buck.”

He smirked, “Who said it was you?”

You slapped his arm which made him chuckle. He wrapped his arm around you and escorted you back into the main exhibit room, receiving word that Sam and Nat had captured the suspects.

_**V-is very, very extraordinary** _

When it came to who you were aside from an agent of SHIELD and an Avenger, you were ordinary in the best ways. 

You loved to watch movies, quoting lines left and right. You were an excellent singer, but you didn’t really know it. Bucky found himself falling into a trance whenever you sang doing the most mundane things around the compound. You were also really good at art, as good as Steve, Bucky believed. All of these qualities were ones he found endearing and what contributed to him falling harder for you.

“Don’t move,” you mumble. Bucky looks to his right to see you with your sketchpad in hand. He didn’t even realize your were sketching him. He thought you were watching the movie with the way you were reciting lines and jokes. 

You looked up and you sneered at him, “Bucky!” you kicked his thigh with your foot, “I said not to move!”

He snickered, resting his hand on your leg, “Sorry, sorry.” he turned back to the tv, but his attention wasn’t on the movie. It was on you. He kept glancing back at you, your brows furrowed, and eyes hard with concentration as you sketched him, “You done yet, sweetheart?”

“Almost. Just shading now.”

“Alright. Alright…..done now?”

“No.”

“Okay…now?”

“Nope.”

“……..now?”

“Bucky!” you shouted at him and he broke out into a fit of giggles.

“‘M sorry, doll! I just wanna see it!”

“Alright!” you took a few more moments and then flipped the sketch to face him, “Ta-daaaa!!” Bucky leaned over, grabbing your pad. His eyes wandered over the sketch. It was amazing. The way that his face was shaded to mimicked illumination of the television. His eyes looked so soft and entrancing. 

“It’s…wow.”

He looked up to see you shrug, “It’s nothin’ really.”

He shook his head, “No, doll. This..it’s amazing. You’re _amazing_.

_**E-is even more than anyone that you adore** _

You woke up on the 14th of February. It seemed like a regular day to you. You got up from bed and went to take a shower. After you stepped out, dressed for the day, damp hair still wrapped in a towel, you stopped in your tracks. 

On your now made bed, sat a tray of your favorite breakfast food accompanied by a bouquet of your favorite flowers. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you went over, plucking the note that sat beside the plate of food. 

_Happy Valentine’s Day to the girl who’s always had my heart._

Your brows shot up in surprise. Someone…likes you? You then picked up the bouquet, picking out the note that came with it.

_I was going to get you roses, but that felt so cliche. I hope these will suffice._

So whoever this person was, they knew you pretty well. Your mind immediately went to Bucky, you two were best friends. Therefore, he knew you best, right? But, again, you two were best friends. He couldn’t have feelings for you….could he?

______________________________

For the entire day, you hadn’t seen Bucky. Steve said he’d gone on a last minute mission that would take up most of the day. You were a bit disappointed. Although you and he hadn’t discussed plans for today, you hoped you two could just spend it together. You suppose not. That also took Bucky off the list of your potential secret admirers. If he wasn’t here, then he couldn’t have brought you breakfast and flowers. 

You went through the list of remaining candidates:

_Vision - taken._

_Wanda - taken_

_Bruce - taken???_

_Nat - taken??? idk. it’s complicated._

_Sam - possible_

_Steve - are him and sharon still a thing???_

_Peter - a kid_

_Tony - engaged_

_Clint - married_

_Thor - possible_

_Bucky - currently away_

So that only really left you with Steve and Sam, which makes sense to you. Besides, Bucky, you spend a lot of time with those two as well. You were really close with the both of them and it seems like they’d be observant enough to notice the things you liked. But did you have feelings for them? Well, they’re your friends and you can’t feel like that for your friends…but in the case of Bucky…

“UGH!” 

“You okay?” you jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice. He let out a chuckle as he entered your room, “Sorry,” he walked over to your bed, sitting at the edge, “What’s going on?”

You shrugged, “Just trying to find out who this secret admirer is. It’s not you, is it?”

Steve gave you a shrug, “What if it was?”

You threw your hands up in the air, “You can’t just answer my question with another question! That’s not even answering it!”

“Easy, Steve,” he let out a laugh, “The answer will come to you later on.”

Your face scrunched up in confusion, “What kind of cryptic shit is that?!”

He laughed again, then stood up, “It’s not cryptic at all, Y/N.” he waltzed out of your room leaving you confused as ever.

_____________________________

You came back to your room from running errands and working on reports to find a huge plush of your favorite animal on your bed. Beside it, sat a box with a note on top. You flipped open the note:

_Put this on. Then meet me in the lounge. 6 o’clock. And bring your new friend._

You expected to find a dress or some type of lingerie set in the box, but instead, was a unicorn onesie. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh as you pulled it out, holding it up against your body in front of your mirror. Looks like your secret admirer has a sense of humor. 

You looked at the time, and noticed it you had an hour to get ready for whatever this person had planned. So you took a quick body shower to freshen up, swept your hair out of your face, and pulled on the unicorn onesie. You giggled as you checked yourself out in the mirror. The thing was frickin cute and sooo warm. You loved it. 

With fifteen minutes left, you decided to head on up early. Hopefully, you get to catch your secret admirer by surprise. So you grabbed your new plushy friend, padded your way to the lounge, as quietly as you could, and approached the lounge. You stopped when you a saw a figure dressed in a unicorn onesie like yours, fluffing some pillows and rearranging them. 

The lounge was set up with fairy lights, heart shaped balloons, and pillows and blankets everywhere. The coffee table was pushed to the side and had all types of food and snacks set up. There was a heart shaped pizza, popcorn, heart shaped chocolates, chocolate roses, bottles of wine and champagne. It was amazing.

“This should be fine, right? Yeah. I think that’s good.” you knew that voice and your heart started to race.

“Bucky?” the figure tensed up and then stood up straight. They slowly turned to you and your suspicions were correct. 

He gulped and softly smiled as he said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, doll.”

You slowly approached him, clutching onto your plush for dear life, “You’re my secret admirer?”

“Yeah. Um, sit down?” he gestured to the nest of pillows and blankets he set up. You slowly lowered yourself into it, Bucky following you, “So, I know we’re best friends and all, but I think we could more than that? ‘Cause, well,” he paused to nervously rub the back of his neck, “I’m really soft on ya, Y/N. And when I say soft I mean-I mean that..that I love you. I love you and I’m in love with you.” He anxiously bit his lips, “But if you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. We don’t have to treat all this like something romantic. It can just be two best friends hanging out. Like we always do.”

“But if I want it to be romantic?” you said with a small smirk.

A grin broke out on his face, “Really?”

“Well…people always said the person you want to be with should be your best friend so…yeah.”

Bucky let out a breath of relief, “That’s-That’s good. Great, even! Um…” he chuckled, “I don’t know what to do now, honestly.”

You let out a laugh, “Okay! Well first, you’re gonna kiss me. Then you’re gonna put on a movie and we’re gonna stuff our faces with all of the food that you brought. Occasionally, sneaking in more kisses here and there.”

Bucky gave you a big smile, “I can definitely do that.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to yours and you could feel the amount of love and devotion he had for you. And you just knew that this love was made for him and you.


End file.
